


Her Body

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Body Image, Body Positivity, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: This drabble was written for HP Daddy Fest's BINGO mini-fest, for the prompt 'Bathing/Washing'.
Relationships: Millicent Bulstrode/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Her Body

It has taken some time to convince Millie to let her do this.

Pansy kneels in the shower, mesmerized by the way the water cascades over her lover’s beautiful body as she lathers the soap between her hands.

Millicent had been sceptical when Pansy expressed appreciation for her body. This is a woman that, since she was a teen, has turned the lights off before getting undressed and wore loose-fitting clothes to disguise her figure. She had learnt that her size was for intimidating, not for loving. 

With gentle hands and a wanting gaze, Pansy seeks to teach her otherwise.


End file.
